CS AFC-101 Command Car
CS Command Car The Command Car is basically a versatile hover jeep that is used by officers, field commanders and combat troops as a means of transportation. The vehicle is an open-top convertible that can be covered with a light, semi-transparent covering. Since most combat troops wear body armor, the cover is rarely used — special drains and light M.D.C. materials protect the interior from weather damage. A light rail gun is located in the back, along with a seat for a tail gunner. The weapon folds up, back and down when the canopy is used to enclose the interior of the vehicle. The windshield is made of a tough, megadamage glass that is as tough as steel. The eyes of the Death's Head are high-intensity searchlights. The three small circular items on each side are infrared headlights for stealth night driving. The Command Car is reliable and quiet. It can hover as close to the ground as two feet (0.6 m) or as high as 500 feet (152 m). A pair of jet thrusters in the rear gives it extra speed. It is frequently used by Commandos, Special Forces and commissioned field officers, as well as for parades and troop inspections. Nickname: "The Platform" Model Type: AFC-101 Class: Military Transport Crew: One, a pilot; tail gunner optional. Can accommodate four passengers comfortably, a fifth can be squeezed in with the tail gunner. M.D.C. by Location: * Rear Rail Gun (1; manned): 50 Windshield (1): 30 Doors (4): 40 each Eye Searchlights (2): 15 each * Infrared Headlights (6): 2 each * Bottom Hover Jets (6): 50 each Rear Jets (2): 50 each Retractable Canopy/Cover: 15 ** Main Body: 180 * Every item marked by a single asterisk is small and/or difficult to strike. An attacker must make a "called shot" to hit and even then he is -3 to strike. Destroying one of the bottom hover jets reduces speed by 10%. Destroying one of the rear jets reduces speed by 20%. ** Depleting the M.D.C. of the main body completely destroys the vehicle. Speed Flying: 200 mph (321.8 km), but cruising speed is considered to range between 80 and 150 mph (128 and 240 km). VTOL capable, can hover stationary; retractable landing gear. Maximum altitude is limited to about 500 feet (152 m). Water: The Command Car can also skim across the surface of water at a speed of 100 mph (160 km/85 knots). It is not a submersible and will sink like a rock if the hover jets are turned off. Flying Range: The nuclear power supply gives the vehicle decades of life. The command car is a workhorse that can be flown continuously for 96 hours without fear of overheating. Statistical Data Height: 4 feet (1.2m) Width: 5 feet, 6 inches (1.7 m) Length: 11 feet (3.3 m) Weight: 2.1 tons Cargo: Minimal storage space, about three feet (0.9 m) behind seats for extra clothing, weapons, and personal items. Power System: Nuclear, average energy life is 20 years. Weapon Systems 1. C-30R Light Rail Gun: Located on a retractable weapon mounting. Primary Purpose: Anti-Personnel Secondary Purpose: Defense Weight: 90 lbs (40.8 kg; ammo compartment inside vehicle). Mega-Damage: A Burst is 30 rounds and inflicts 6D6 M.D.; one round does 1D4 M.D. Rate of Fire: Equal to number of combined hand to hand attacks (usually 4-6). Maximum Effective Range: 4000' Payload: 2400 rounds, that's 80 bursts. 2. Sensors: Long and short-range radio, infrared optics, and short-range radar.